


You Feel Like Home

by amarvelous111



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Lightsabers, Love, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarvelous111/pseuds/amarvelous111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merra tried so hard to stay neutral and unknown, but when she met Kylo Ren, her life ended up thrown into the open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in many, many years (first one on AO3), so be gentle! I'm a little rusty! Feel free to follow me on tumblr (amarvelous111).

                "I've lost him" Merra said defeatedly into her com. "The mark escaped on a freighter."

                "Roger that. I'll see you back on Tatooine." said the voice on the other side.

Merra put her com away and started making her way back to the ship she commandeered. Within moments, she stopped in her tracks. She sensed with the force, something was coming...Jedi. It had been ages since she had come in contact with another Jedi. She purposely tried to steer clear. Last thing she needed was other Jedi, light or dark, prying into her life.

Just as she was rounding the corner of an abandoned, dilapidated building for cover, she saw two young humans running away from something and by the way they were running, it must not had been anything good. Only one of them was a Jedi...the girl, Merra sensed. The boy was holding her hand while running. Oh cute, Merra thought sarcastically. Then she saw what they were running from. A tall, dark, masked man with a wicked looking lightsaber and a seemingly bad temper. He stopped near the corner where Merra was hiding. Damn. She thought. He was one too...except he's definitely not the friendly kind of Jedi. She cleared her mind to quiet it so he could not sense her any more than he already has. After a split second, he started back on his hunt for the two renegades. Merra slowly started walking in the opposite direction so as not to draw attention. It took but a moment until she had a change of heart. He's way stronger than that poor girl, she thought. He'll annihilate her.

                "Dammit, Merra! You cannot get involved. This isn't your fight." She mumbled to herself. But her feet weren't listening. The urge to be with them was too strong, and she was high-tailing it toward the conflict. She heard screaming and the sizzle of lightsabers clashing. Just as they came into her view, she saw the masked man knock the lightsaber out of the girl's hand. He was yelling at them. She wasn't sure what about though. They were backed into a literal and metaphorical corner. Now closer to the fight, Merra stopped, drew her lightsaber, and ignited the duel bladed weapon - her saber staff. The orange glow from her blades lit up her blue eyes as the masked man turned to look at her. There was no mistaking the sound of the lightsaber when it is powered on.

                "I don't like bullies." Merra taunted at the masked man. So not to take her eyes off her new aggressor, Merra utilized the force to speak mentally to the girl and told her to get out of here now 'cause this was going to go downhill, fast. The girl swiftly retrieved her lost lightsaber and both she and the boy took off without any hesitation.

                "I thought I sensed someone here. You're very sneaky and I don't like it. I guess you could use a lesson in manners." responded her opponent in a muffled, almost electronic sounding voice.

Merra got into a stance. She was ready for whatever he can throw at her. Quickly and furiously her opponent engaged swinging fiercely and relentlessly, but she countered him step for step. He couldn't get in one good swing. He was physically stronger than Merra and she focused to keep him on his toes. She had better balance than him though and with a carefully planned pivot, she circled around him, ending up behind him. She kicked him, knocking him down. He rolled and jumped back up and started advancing towards her. Merra went to attack but the ground beneath her trembled unexpectedly. Unknowingly, she has backed herself onto an thin, unstable ledge.

                "Uh Oh" she whispered as the ground crumbled beneath her sending her about a meter down into a large trench, landing on her back. The masked man jumped on top of her and pinned her down, preventing her from grabbing her lightsaber.

                "You're coming with me!" he growled. He was clearly frustrated.

                "You lucky son-of-a-bitch." Merra quipped. He jerked her up, grabbed her lightsaber, and escorted her to his ship.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Merra and the masked man arrived at his base, a gigantic starship. She overheard it referred to as The Finalizer. Four Stormtroopers escorted her to what appeared to be the interrogation room. They strapped her into a crazy looking vertical torture-table thing. Awkward and uncomfortable, she waited for the masked man. No way he would leave the interrogation of a Jedi to just anyone, he would want to do it to himself to revel in his victory. Sure enough, the masked man walked into the room not long after she is strapped in. He's eager, she thought. He didn't even make her wait long. As he walked in he was examining her lightsaber. Once thoroughly looked at, he sat it down on a nearby table. He walked over to her. He was ready to begin.

                "Who are you?" he demanded. Merra doesn't even blink let alone answer him.

                "Who are you?" Merra taunted. The masked man cocked his head.

                "My name is Kylo Ren, and I'm very displeased you interfered with a matter you have no business in. That was most unwise." He paused looking for a reaction but Merra did not gratify him with one. "Do you work for the resistance like the scum you saved?"

Merra still didn't say a word or present any emotion, she only stared at what she assumed were his eyes.

                "I will get the information I want. I will take it from you." Kylo Ren said with a gloating confidence. He then took his gloved hand, motioned it towards her head as if he was attempting to grab something. She felt it; he was trying to enter her mind. She smirked. Kylo Ren was struggling. He was met with a preverbal brick wall and couldn't get in. She was enduring his advance, and in that moment, Kylo Ren realized she was stronger than him. He backed away to process his failure but the anger rising in him was palpable.

                "It won't work." Merra jabbed. She gave him another smirk.  He moved closer to her while grabbing his lightsaber out. Intimidation tactic she thought. She's getting to him. "You looked like you could've used a good fight back there, a fair fight." Merra continued. "I'm not afraid of you - of that mask. I'm stronger than you, a nobody, and that is what's displeasing you." In swift, seamless movements, Merra used the force to unlock the restraints; she jumped out of the contraption, called her lightsaber to her and headed for the door. Kylo Ren turned and looked at her, stunned.

                "Don't come looking for me, and I won't come looking for you." Merra snapped.

                "Is that a threat?" Kylo Ren snarled angrily.

Merra winked, opened the door and runs out. Kylo Ren launched his lightsaber blade and started demolishing the room. Merra started running a little faster thinking that she didn't want to be next. Oh what a bad decision it was helping out the two resistance fighters, Merra thought. Hopefully the First Order won't be breathing down her neck. Hopefully this Kylo Ren will just forget she existed. Doubtful. There's a magnetic feeling she experienced from him, and her instinct confessed that they were destined to cross paths again.

Merra navigated her way through the Finalizer ship, mostly with the help of the Jedi Mind Trick. She found her way to the aircraft bay.  Looking around, the only ship to steal was a Tie Fighter. Damn. Not what she had in mind, but it would have to do. She unchained the one she has chosen to hijack, got in, and took off. Somehow she got lucky and no one started shooting at her or even chasing her for that matter.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Merra arrived on Tatooine. So good to be home, she thought. But the first thing she needed to take care of was selling the stolen vessel. So she headed to the best place to get rid of, well, anything; Mos Eisley. Surely someone would buy it. It was in mint condition. She stepped into the first scavenger's hut in the row, an old acquaintance. A green Twi'lek approached her.

                "Do you have something for me, Merra?"

                "I sure do, Jola" Merra responded. "A brand new, First Order Tie Fighter. Very rare!" She pitches.

                "Hmm." The Twi'lek rubs his chin. "I'll give you 200 credits." Merra was anxious to sell, but she couldn't let Jola see that. This was a business transaction after all.

                "Jola, you're not lowballing me this time. It's the first one that's ever been seen in these parts. Maybe you can get some secrets out of it. I won't take less than 600 credits. Don't make me go down this line of huts!"

                "Fine. 500 credits and that's all I can do!"

                "Deal." Merra smiled, shook Jola's hand, received her credits and left the hut. She needed a drink. It had been a hell of a day, so off to the cantina she went.

While at the cantina, Merra met up with her friend, Zolam Harsh, a Bounty Hunter that Merra helped occasionally. Harsh was a handsome man, caramel skin, dark hair, though not completely human. His father was a human, and a Bounty Hunter like Harsh, but his mother, well, Harsh wouldn't say who or what his mother was. However, he was immune from Jedi mind games. Merra joked that he gets that skill and his golden, yellow eyes from his momma.

                "Sorry about losing the mark." Merra spoke as she sat down next to him. Merra raised two fingers and the bartender passed a clear, intoxicating drink down to her and one to Harsh.

                "I got him escaping. You chased him right into my trap." Harsh smiled while taking a sip of the liquid. "Rotta the Hutt has a new mark though. A Rodian. Bounty is up to 10,000 credits."

                "Sounds fun!" Merra joked. Rodians were very weaselly and not an easy catch.

The two continued to enjoy their drinks until it hit her like a ship at light speed. She sensed him...Kylo Ren was here, on her planet. She hid her concern and told Harsh that she needed to get going and that she would talk to him later. She doesn't want Kylo Ren near an already violent place with that temper of his, so she began to make her way home. She couldn't see him...yet, but he was here.

Her walk home through the desert seemed longer than usual knowing someone was hunting her. How did he find her? Merra thought it through. Dammit. The Tie Fighter. It more than likely had a tracking device on it. That probably explains why they didn't shoot at her too. All Kylo Ren had to do was look up the location of the ship. Once he was on planet, he could sense her location. Dumb move Merra. You help Bounty Hunters for makers sake!

                She arrived at her cave, hidden in the desert. She somewhat inherited it from her Grandfather.

A giant rock was her front door. Without the force or super strength, no one would be able to get in. Sometimes she thought about how much she abused her Jedi powers. She opened up her door and Kylo Ren was standing there, in her home. Merra drew her lightsaber immediately ready for another fight. Kylo Ren put his hands up. He doesn't want to fight. He's here for another reason. Merra stared at him a moment then put her weapon away.

                "What are you doing here? I thought I made it pretty clear not to follow me."

                "I had to. You're too fascinating to leave alone." He responded. He's softer now, almost like a different person.

                "I don't need this. I don't need the darkside or your leader taking any interest in me." Merra demanded with a troubled look on her face.

                "This is...personal." Kylo Ren replied gently. "I'm not telling my master anything. I want to know more about your ability and who you are. I feel a gravity towards you, pulling me and I need to know why."

Merra understood what he was feeling since she was feeling it too, but she was not about to let this dark weirdo know it, at least not yet anyway. It was the feeling she had when she saw him attacking the resistance fighters; the feeling that lead her to them rather than running away.

Merra moved into her cave rather than standing in the entryway and now felt comfortable enough to ask;

                 "So who's the man behind the mask?" giving him a quizzical look. Kylo Ren reached up, unlatched and removed his helmet. There before her was a normal looking man with porcelain skin, dark hair and a strange scar across his face. Despite his previous actions proving her wrong, he actually looked kind, delicate and beautiful.

                "Like I told you before, I am Kylo Ren. I am the Master of the Knights of Ren. The new face of the darkside resurgence." He looked so proud and smug. Merra thought about taking out her lightsaber again just to wipe that look off his face. What he was saying was radical sounding, but it was meant to be. There cannot be light without the dark though, at least that's what her Grandfather always told her. It struck her then; the girl she protected was the balance. She was the light.

                "So you're not a Sith?" Merra asked.

                "No. The Sith are gone. Supreme Leader Snoke is leading us on a new path. A better path than the Sith." Kylo resembled a brainwashed drone, but Merra couldn't help but pick up on the small twitch in his eye while talking. He's conflicted. He hasn't completely devoted his being to the darkside. Not yet anyway.

                "Who are you?" Kylo Ren inquired.

                "Well, my name is Merra. I'm a part-time Bounty Hunter and a, uh, Jedi...if you haven't figured that out yet. I'm referred to as a Grey Jedi meaning I'm on the neutral end of that crazy spectrum. I don't fight for either side, yet I walk a line between the two. Generally, I just watch my own back and keep to myself."

                "But you defended a lightside Jedi against me, how is that neutral?" Kylo Ren muttered with his head cocked to the side, slightly confused.

                "It's hard to explain, and absolutely not in my typical nature." Merra looked to the floor, took a deep breath and then looked back up at Kylo Ren. She felt a compulsion to tell him everything. "I was drawn there and I saw what was going on and every nerve in my body made me help her, even when every thought in my head was telling me not to." Merra was uneasy about opening up to this stranger who could possibly use this information to destroy her. So to get off the topic she smiled and added, "I almost had you though."

                "But you didn't." Kylo Ren responded with a big grin. Her comment changed something in him. He started moving closer to her. "Who trained you?"

                "Umm, my Grandfather." Merra was obviously getting uncomfortable not only with the questioning but also with the longing look in Kylo Ren's dark eyes.

                "Who is your Grandfather?" Kylo Ren was but inches from her now, looking at her lips.

Merra didn't want to answer. No one can know. She had to do something to change the subject and by the way he was gazing at her, she knew exactly what would do the trick. She grabbed his face and started kissing him. He was shocked at first, it was unexpected, but he gave into it. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. For some reason, this seemed right to Merra, so why stop it? She unfastened his belt and removed his robe and undershirt. Kylo Ren grabbed her bottom and as he lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around him and he carried her to her bed. He laid her down gently and while still straddled between her legs he sat up and removed her boots, utility belt and top, then removed his own boots. Merra unbuttoned his pants and encouraged him to remove them by pushing the waistband past his hips. While he was removing his, she slipped her pants off too. He leaned back down and looked into her eyes, awaiting a signal to keep going. Merra nods and pushed her lips against his while he entered her and began pressing his body against hers in rhythmic movements.

                Merra sat at the edge of the bed and slipped her boots back on. It was dark outside now. Well, this wasn't the way I expected this day to go, she thought. Kylo Ren sat down next to her. He moved a section of her light brown hair behind her ear to see her face more clearly. Merra gave him a smile and he kissed her.

                "Don't you have some evil-doings to get back to?" Merra said jokingly. Kylo gave her a smile.

                "You feel like home." He admitted then started making his way to the door. "If I need you, will you be there?"

                "I will Kylo, but it might help you to find strength within yourself. Find the force that will ease you."

                Kylo Ren smiled, nodded and left.

                "What the hell did you get yourself into Merra." she mumbled to herself as she started a kettle for tea. She thought of him as an anomaly. He was the darkest soul in the Galaxy, yet akin to an exposed nerve. He was volatile, unpredictable, but most of all, in pain. But it seems with her, he's soft, at peace and caring. If she could keep him calm and clearheaded, even for a moment, maybe he was worth her time.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Merra hasn't seen or sensed Kylo in a few weeks. She assumed he must be doing fine. Maybe he took her advice on finding strength in himself. Whatever the case may be, life still moved on and she had work to get back to.

After she helped Harsh with the squirmy, Rodian mark, he called her to meet him at the cantina.

                "So what business do we have now?" Merra asked while sitting down at the booth Harsh was at, looking over files.

                "A big mark. Rumored bounty to be at 100,000 credits. The First Order has called a bunch of hunters in to help them with a problem. The meeting is tomorrow, at this location." Harsh handed Merra a paper with coordinates on it.

                "Geez, that's pretty far out. I guess we'll be leaving tonight?"

                "Yep. Pack your bags sweetheart, this is the closest thing we get to a vacation." Harsh snickered.

                The moment Merra and Harsh landed on the giant vessel, the Finalizer, she sensed Kylo. Stepping out of the ship, Merra had the sarcastic thought of how good it was to be back but quickly let it go when a couple stormtroopers approached them to escort them to the designated area. Once there, Merra counted five other Bounty Hunters, seven Stormtroopers, one of which was in chrome, a ranking officer, and of course, Kylo Ren. They saw each other but Merra tried not to make eye contact, which wasn't hard given he was wearing his mask. He moved unnoticeably closer to her and Harsh. Merra sensed that he was watching her.

                "You have been brought here today because you came highly recommended by your previous employers." A strong female voice spoke. The one in chrome. "I am Captain Phasma, and you are now my employees. Your mark is a rouge Stormtrooper know to us as FN-2187, but is now going by Finn. He is working for the Resistance." Phasma showed the room his picture. Huh, Merra thought, that's the boy she protected from Kylo. Phasma continued, "Bring him to us alive, he is of no use to us dead. The reward is 120,000 credits and the gratitude of the First Order. Any questions?" No one spoke up. "Good. You're dismissed." The Captain walked out of the room followed by her Stormtroopers and the ranking officer who neglected to introduce himself. The other bounty hunters filed out, leaving Harsh and Merra last. As they walked down the hallway to make their way back to the aircraft bay, Merra sensed Kylo following behind them. She also sensed his anger and confusion.

                She leaned over to Harsh and whispered, "Go on ahead. Don't leave without me but give me some time."

Harsh didn't question her, he just nodded in understanding. She parted at the fork in the hallway, Harsh went right and Merra went left. Kylo Ren followed behind her and was getting closer. Once Harsh was out of sight, Kylo grabbed her arm and escorted her down the hallway. He pulled her into a room. His room. Kylo removed and threw his helmet.

                "WHO IS HE?!" He yelled. "...and what are you doing here?!"

                "Kylo, he's my friend and associate. We work together. I did tell you I was a bounty hunter." Merra tried to sooth him. She put her hand on his chest and looked up at him "Are you jealous Kylo Ren?" Merra smirked and bit her bottom lip. Kylo's expression lightened a little.  She pushed Kylo onto the cot in a seated position and straddled him. She leaned into him, resting her hands on his shoulders and kissed him, passionately. He kissed back, rougher and almost frenzied. His anger was driving him. He removed her clothes and his own. He climbed on top of her, holding her hands above her head with one of his hands, giving her limited movement. She bit her lip again; he was doing all the work this time. It was rough and lustful and oh so wonderful. Like he had been planning this since he saw her arrive on the ship.

                Lying in his bed after, Kylo was now calm and Merra was spaced out. What was this? What was she doing? She was feeling for him; wanting him and she almost hated it, but it was surprisingly freeing. How could she be considered neutral now that she was literally in bed with the darkside? Her Grandfather would be disappointed since he was the one who told her to remain neutral at all costs and that the universe would show her the rightful path. This was probably not the path he had in mind for her.

                 Kylo looked at her confused, "What is that?"

                "What?" Merra was completely oblivious to the little ball of orange colored electricity she was twisting around her fingers. "Oh. This?" She moved the ball into her palm. "This is what happens when I think too much." She blew the little ball of spark off her hand. It floated and expanded like embers from a fire, sizzling out when they got too far from her hand. "You know, sex like that makes consorting with the darkside worth it." Merra said playfully. Kylo chuckled.

                "I need to go." Merra said hesitantly. "My ride home is waiting patiently. Hopefully we'll see each other again soon." She got up and dressed.

                Kylo smiled. "You know you can stay. Nobody will question me on why you're here. They're too afraid to question me."

                 "You know I can't. Also, I don't need your master sensing me near you. I'm already playing it close to the chest being here for as long as I have." Merra was a bit worried. She was strong, but she had no idea how strong this Snoke was.

                "I haven't told him anything about you. I haven't told anyone." Kylo insisted. His emotional eyes let her know he was telling the truth.

                She hugged him. "I know, Kylo." She took his hands in hers and looked him in the eyes, "Please be careful. I really shouldn't say this but you're a good soul, from what I've seen of you. You're passionate. You have the ability to love. That's not something that's typically present on the darkside. Don't let you master suck it all out of you unless that's what you want. Make sure that is what you want before further training."

Kylo closed his eyes and nodded. She kissed him on the forehead and left.

                Harsh and Merra were on their way back to Tatooine now. A long journey, even with hyper speed.

                "I cannot go on this hunt with you. I cannot get involved in the whole Resistance versus First Order business." Merra admitted.

                "I know. The whole Grey Jedi thing. You know you're losing out on a huge payday." Harsh snickers.

                Merra rolled her eyes at Harsh. "Oh I know."

                "So what was that back there? Recon?"

                "Not exactly." Merra couldn't help by smile.

                "That tall, masked guy huh? I noticed him following us, I figured you did too. I didn't realize you knew him...let alone knew him that way." Harsh was cracking himself up. He could read her like a book.

                "Hey! Not funny! It's complicated." Merra retorted pointing her finger at him.

                "All jokes aside, be careful. I had a bad feeling about that guy the moment I saw him."

                "I know. I can take care of myself. Don't you worry about me." Merra was confident.

                "I'm not. I'm worried about him!" Harsh and Merra laughed.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Merra was sitting cross-legged outside her cave on a large, flat rock meditating while the two suns set. The sky was clear and a brilliant shade of orange and coral. Her grandfather always told her that meditation would help ease her when she was anxious. She had been since her last encounter with Kylo Ren a few weeks ago. Also she had this feeling like something powerful was looking for her, searching the force for her. She worried about Kylo Ren too. She was uneasy that these feelings for him existed. Was this the path she was supposed to take? They are drawn to each other like magnets, but with no explanation why. She opened her eyes. She felt him now. He was here. She continued to meditate. He would come for her. Soon, she heard his helmet drop from his hands onto the sand and rocks near her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He fell to his knees beside her. He was defeated. She turned and held him.

                "What's wrong? What happened?" She asked with a distressed look on her face. But she sensed it now. He has taken innocent lives acting as the hammer of his master. Lives he didn't want to take.

                "He knows. Snoke knows." His first words to her were concerning.

                "Knows what, Kylo?"

                "He knows about you. He felt you near me. When your guard is down, you make huge waves in the force and you let your guard down around me and he found you. He wants me to bring you to him." Tears were swelling in his eyes. "I won't do it. I won't let him do to you what he's done to me. I won't let him break you."

Merra didn't need this poor soul punished any more than he already is. His heart was heavy. She laid his head in her lap and stroked his hair. She couldn't believe what she's about to say, but she cannot let Kylo be punished by Snoke. Not for her own gain.           "You will take me to Snoke." Kylo looked up at her confused and eyes red from exhaustion and tears. "My will is stronger than him...I'm guessing my body too." Merra added trying to lighten up the situation. She managed to get a little chuckle out of him. She smiled and he laid his head back down. In her mind she knew this wasn't going to be good no matter which way it played out. Once Snoke read her, he would know exactly who she was - the Granddaughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi. The hidden heir. She would no longer be able to keep it a secret from the Galaxy.

                "My name was Ben. Ben Solo." Kylo began pouring his soul to her. "Han Solo and Leia Organa were my parents. Luke Skywalker was my Uncle. He trained me in the force as a child."

Merra's heart dropped. That was it. That was the pull she felt towards him. Her Grandfather told her that Kenobis' would always be drawn to Skywalkers'. They are burdened with the responsibility to protect them and to love them. He had chosen this path years ago. How could she protect him now?

                "Let's go inside. It's getting dark and you need some sleep." Merra coerced him up and took him inside. He laid on the bed and immediately fell asleep. Merra laid beside him. This may very well be the last time she saw him calm and at peace.

                Merra dreamed. She dreamed of her Grandfather. She was crying.

                "What do I do Grandfather?" She pleaded. "Do I wake up and run? Do I go ahead as planned and let him take me to this Snoke? What do I need to do?

Obi-Wan held her face and wiped her tears with his thumb. "My dear child. So strong yet so fragile. Sometimes facing evil is necessary. You cannot run from it, even if you try. Snoke would find you. You will need Kylo Ren's help to get through this though. He's lost and you are the only one who can show him the way. Help him break free. He's already let you in. Do what I couldn't do for his Grandfather. You are stronger, stronger than I was. You have no limits like Snoke or Kylo Ren. You can tap into both the light and the dark. That is why I encouraged you to stay neutral. Finish my mission and save the Skywalkers." As he began to fade away he finished, "This is your destined path, my child."

                Morning came too early. Merra just wanted to lay in bed with Kylo. But she cannot hide from what needed to be done. She pulled herself up, woke up Kylo and got ready to leave. Shortly, Merra and Kylo started making their way to his ship.

                "There's something I need to tell you before it's, um, thrown into the open." Merra admitted. "Your leader will know it the moment he sees me." She stopped walking.

                Kylo turned to her. "You can tell me anything."

                 "My Grandfather was Obi-Wan Kenobi. His spirit came to me at a young age and taught me the force, well at least most of it. I had to figure a few things out on my own."

                "Well that explains your strength." Kylo's expression changed to annoyance. "You know, for many years I hoped my Grandfather would speak to me from the force. He never did."

Merra gave him an apologetic look. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know how her Grandfather visited her just that he did.

                Kylo Ren turned cold. The flight to their destination was quiet and long. They landed on a planet Merra had never seen before.

                "Where are we?" She asked breaking their long streak of silence.

                "Snoke calls it Pandemonium. This is where he resides."

She could sense Snoke the moment they landed. Strong and fowl. This was a frightful place. Dark and gloomy with no sunlight to speak of. The entire flora was dead, only rocks and dirt left. They walked across the treacherous terrain until they come to a giant structure similar to a Parthenon. She stopped and looked at Kylo searching for the man she cared about instead of a cold statue. Kylo grabbed her arm and lead her inside. There they stood in front of Snoke. He was a very tall, gangly creature. Humanoid, but not quite human. Pale, sickly looking but nonetheless intimidating. She looked at Kylo again, but he was staring straight ahead at Snoke.  Kylo was still holding her arm. She was hoping it was just for theatrics, but she knew better. She may have lost this battle even before going in, if she couldn't get Kylo to warm up to her again.  Helplessness flooded over her. Snap out of it she thought to herself, he'll sense your fear. She tried to focus to keep him out of her head, but it was too late.

                "A KENOBI?!" his gritty voice echoed loudly. "The force told me you were strong, but I couldn't have fathomed that that was why. I was so sure your bloodline died with Obi-Wan. What an amazing feat you have accomplished staying hidden for so long given your strength and connection to the force." Snoke's grizzly voice continued, "What a wonderful turn of events this is. I can now have a Skywalker and a Kenobi fighting for me. We will be unstoppable. Join me and we will rule the Galaxy! Wouldn't you like to finally belong somewhere?"

                "NO!" Merra roared. "I am perfectly happy with where I am and what I am. I'm already stronger than you. Why would I give up all my freedom to follow blindly the likes of you. Your recruiting tactics only work on poor, lost children. You're the worst kind of scum!" Snoke was taken aback. Merra continued, "I have no want to rule the Galaxy now that I've found my place in it. Merra turns now to Kylo. "You have no responsibility to this creature! Find strength in yourself and in us!"

                "Foolish woman!" Snoke mocked. "I'll show you how strong the new darkside is. The Sith is NOTHING compared to the bloodshed of my Knights of Ren." He turned to Kylo Ren. "Master of the Knights of Ren, show her how strong we've become. Show her what happens to those who do not abide by us."

Kylo releases her arm, took a step back, grabbed his lightsaber and launched it.

                "Kylo, please. You don't need to do this. Think of us. Think of home." Merra pleaded. Kylo took another step back, grabbing at his chest. His eyes swelled up with tears.

                "I sense you two have spent some...unnecessary and unsanctioned time together." Snoke said with a disgusted look on his face. "Kylo Ren, you have disappointed me. Finish her quickly; apparently we have some training to go over again about why love will not help you."

Kylo Ren nodded and started advancing her.

                "You bested me before. It won't happen again. Don't make me do this Kylo!" Merra grabs her lightsaber and ignited both ends. She was not sure how ready she was for what could come next, but she'll do what she has to.

Kylo attacked first, swinging the saber fiercely. Merra began by countering him move for move just like before. But Kylo was more unstable and emotionally torn this time. He was relentless and Merra had a hard time focusing and keeping up. After a while, Kylo got close enough to her, grabbed her and threw her to the ground. He kicked her lightsaber away from her. She had let her emotions weaken her. She trusted him. He has turned on her, but he would not defeat her. She has more tricks up her sleeve. Like her Grandfather said, she could harness more power than them. She jumped up and quickly used the force to create a ball of electricity like before, but bigger. She tossed it at Kylo Ren hitting him square in the chest. He yelled and fell to the ground stunned. She readied another even bigger one and turned to Snoke.

                "Impossible. You have no training to use those powers! Let me help you!" Snoke's voice trembled.

                "You should be afraid." Merra snapped. She launched the electric orb toward Snoke, hitting him mostly in his face. He screamed while it began burning parts of his flesh. She turned around and called her lightsaber to her, but when she turned back, Snoke was gone. Damn.

She then turned her attention to Kylo. The one she hit him with was not nearly as strong. He would recover. She kneeled down beside him and held his head in her lap.

                "Are you ok? I didn't beat you up too bad?" Merra half-jokingly/half-seriously asked.

                Kylo opened his eyes. "How can you look at me? I have betrayed you."

                "Because I care about you and I know, deep down you care about me too. You wouldn't tell just anyone who your family was before you were Kylo Ren."

                "I need your help. I want to feel at home again." Kylo pleaded.

                "Stay with me for a while. Let me help you. Maybe I can teach you a trick or two." Merra smiled.

Kylo smiled, reached up and pulled her head down so her lips met his.


End file.
